Galvanic cells are believed to be constantly being improved and optimized in order to provide high energy densities and to ensure that they function in a safe and reliable manner. Lithium cells have known disadvantages. Apart from thermal runaway and a fire risk, there is the problem in lithium batteries that dent rides are formed, which not only reduces the performance of the lithium battery but also has the risk that components of the lithium batteries, especially the separator, sustain damage. The problems may lead to a shortened service life of the lithium battery.
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,201 B1 discusses a separator having a nonwoven fabric, which adheres inside the separator to fine natural rubber particles made of nitrile, chloroprene or chlorosulfonated polyethylene natural rubber. Because of the elastic natural rubber particles, tight contact is established between the electrode plates and the separator and a resistance force is provided for the separator.